wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blacksky the NightWing
Blacksky '''is a twice-moonborn former NightWing hunter, respected-turned-feared. He detests the NightWings and hates himself for being one. He hates the RainWings, like most NightWings, and he is interested in Moonwatcher, she being the same type of dragon as he thinks she is: misunderstood. He is blinded in one eye due to Kinkajou's venom and has a large scar running from his shoulder to the palm of his front left foot. '''Description Blacksky has a striking blue eye, broad shoulders and large muscles. The silver scales on his wings splash out like water ripples, and do not curl in like a snail shell's pattern. His claws are curved and sharp, and his scales are a dark grey and gleam in the moonlight. A line of dark blue scales matching his eye color runs down both of his sides, and purple scales run down his back. His scales are a lighter shade of grey, so are his wing membrane and his underbelly scales. He has a silver teardrop scale on the side of both of his eyes, and three to two more silver scales continuing down from that scale. His voice is slithery and cold, like a snake's scutes slithering on twigs and the twigs snapping into half. His mouth is almost constantly drawn back in a snarl or a frown. Personality Blacksky is pessimistic yet cunning, thinking of smart ways to make NightWings fear him. He is cold and has no sympathy whatsover, and he is aristocratic and slightly arrogant. This is mainly because his father and mother abused him when he was young, and he was soon filled with hatred for NightWings when they kicked him out once they found out about his horrible crimes. Whenever he swoops across the sky, his gigantic wingspan seems to completely turn the sky black, casting an ominous look and reputation. His arrogance comes from his many successful assassinations and crimes, and his aristocrat nature comes from his father's discrimination against him. History Excerpts from a fanmade Winglet I am going to write soon, called 'Criminal Record'. '' "He's ''purple! We can never have that color, every one with purple scales in our family is cursed!" Mother cried. "Look- he has those stupid silver scales. He's a mind reader, and who knows what other powers he has. He's a twice-moonborn dragonet. You stupid fool. Why did you let him hatch in the moonlight?" Father's stern voice exclaimed. "I didn't know!" Mother retorted. And the argument rolled on, and on, and on.... the poor dragonet didn't even have a name yet. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "You're doing that move wrong for the billionth time already," Father spat. Blacksky stumbled on his big feet, trying to scratch the tree bark. Father rolled his eyes and let a groan of exasperation escape his chest. He whacked Blacksky with his tail, letting the dragonet cry out in pain. That was the sign for 'look at me'. Father scratched the bark, it coming clean off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What did I tell you?!" Mother roared at Blacksky. "Let the dragonets eat first, blockhead!" She clawed Blacksky's cheek. Despite the fact that Queen Glory had scolded Mother and Father for abuse the millionth time already, they retained their abusive methods. "And don't even try reading my mind." As she said that, she threw up a mental shield around the walls of her mind, shutting out Blacksky. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blacksky had grown up into a fierce hunter, and secretly he made a deal with a blacksmith that refused to reveal his name. "Hurry up." Blacksky growled gruffly. He could hear hammering in the background as the blacksmith conjured up a bow made out of obsidian and arrows that could pierce through even diamond-hard scales, as it was made out of animus-touched rock. Blacksky crept up on the sleeping Mother and snoring Father, and drew his bow, shooting arrows through their hearts easily, having taking assassination lessons from Deathbringer (he was too stupid to know Blacksky's true intentions). As he rejoiced in his victory as blood poured out of their bodies, the life draining out of them, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Blacksky whipped around, to only see Kinkajou spitting venom, the venom flying past his left eye but hitting his right and a wound that just started to heal up. He shrieked in agony, with Kinkajou gasping. "I'm... I'm sorry! I only want to melt that training dummy back there!" She pointed to the dummy. "And I saw you doing that... I just wanted to say what are you doing?!" Blacksky cried out indecipherable curses as Kinkajou flew him to the healers den, and they managed to stop the venom before it killed the dragon. The next morning, Blacksky was summoned to Queen Glory's Royal Pavillion. Queen Glory explained that assassination of your own parents was wrong, even though those parents could be abusive. Blacksky had remembered bitterly what she said, "Exile." Crimes !SPOILER ALERT! The Assassination of Blacksky's Parents- Happened when Blacksky was at the peak of his hunting role. They were murdered with a bow and arrow. '' ''The Dragonet Egg Massacre- Nobody knew who crushed ten of the NightWing and RainWing eggs, five of each tribe's. They were actually caused by Blacksky. The Failed Assassination of Kinkajou- Failed assassination. Blacksky tried to aim an arrow at the dragon's heart, but missed and it impaled her shoulder instead. Kinkajou suffered some bleeding but nothing too serious. The Failed Assassination of Queen Glory- Failed assassination, foiled by Deathbringer. Blacksky was on the roof on the pavillion, but was spotted by Deathbringer and the males grappled before Blacksky retreated after shooting Deathbringer on the shoulder. NightWing Guard Deaths- An ongoing crime. Every time there are two full moons in the sky, two NightWing guards will die. This chain of murders has scared the NightWings severely. Trivia * Altogether, Blacksky has caused approximately twenty or twenty-five deaths. * He resides in a den in the outskirts of the Rainforest Kingdom and stores his treasure in a small den beside his residence. * He is fairly rich, getting paid a lot by other dragons for his assassination services. * Blacksky idolizes Darkstalker. * Blacksky often uses his mind reading in assassination attempts, battling and stalking Moonwatcher. * He is drawn to Moonwatcher in a pevertic way. Relationships * Father: Blacksky loathes him for his abusive methods and poor battle training. * Mother: Blacksky loathes her for her abusive methods and poor manner training. * Darkstalker: Although he has never met him in the form of Darkstalker considering that the mighty dragon has been turned into Peacemaker, Blacksky idolizes him and takes after him. * Kinkajou: He hates her for blinding him and causing his ugly scar, thinking that Moonwatcher will never like him now. * Moonwatcher: He loves her in a pevertic way. * Queen Glory: He used to be neutral with her till his exile, and now he hates her. * Deathbringer: He used to hold respect for him till Deathbringer foiled his plans, and now he hates him. Quotes "GARGH!! YARGHH!! ARGH!!" To Kinkajou when he was blinded "Moon will never love me now because of you!" To Kinkajou "You! You betrayed me!" To Deathbringer. "I will remember you for this, Glory." He spat. "And you, all of you." He turned to the RainWings and NightWings. "I will be back."- To Queen Glory, Deathbringer, RainWings and the NightWings "I won't leave this unfair world until the entire NightWing tribe fears me, forever. I want to be like Darkstalker, thousands of years after I die, I still am feared, my fearful legacy continuing on....."- To himself Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)